Unexpected
by Jassific
Summary: Miranda takes what she wants... smut dirty fic. Don't like it don't read it please COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

This is going to be a quick smutty one. Don't care for it don't read it please :)

Summary: Andy works for Miranda since over a year. Miranda takes what's hers.

It was a late Thursday's night at the office. Miranda was working in the latest layouts from Nigel. She was very pleased with the outcome. Everyone left but that was no wonder since it was already 11pm at night. She was cleaning up her desk and sent the last email with changes to Nigel when she heard someone coming into the office. It could only be security at this hour, Miranda thought. She peaked outside and saw her beautiful assistant with the book getting Mirandas key from her desk. Andy noticed her boss and smiled.

"Oh good evening Miranda." She smiled taking the book to her desk. "I guess I won't need to deliver this to your house then."

"I guess not no." Miranda said and smiled. Their hands brushed together as she handed her the book.

"May I deliver the dry cleaning tomorrow then?" Andy asked smiling back at the sexy editor.

"You may." Miranda quickly said.

"I Uhm...Miranda I hope this is not to personal but you look stunning in this new Prada dress." Andy said and blushed.

"Thank you Andrea, I would like your opinion on this other collection."

Miranda got up and went to close her office door. She opened her zipper and let her dress fall down on the floor. Andy gasped in shock. The sight before her eyes was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Miranda leaned against the door in her Prada heels and her sexy matching la perla lingerie.

"So? Do you like the new la perla line?"

"Fuck...Mir...Miranda...just ...Oh my lord." She was at a loss of words. The next two words out off Mirandas mouth made it clear what she wanted.

"Fuck me." Was all Miranda moaned touching her breasts and kneading them. Andy was mesmerized by her sexy, bothered boss. She couldn't move. She was so turned on. Miranda saw the misery Andy was in. She smirked and walked over to Andy who was by now sitting at the edge of her desk, holding on to it tightly, pressing her legs together.

Miranda stood in front of her sliding her hands over Andys arms. She started to open Andys zipper of her dress. She went in to her ear, licked her shell and made the young woman shiver with her words.

"Andrea, let me please fuck you." She looked in her eyes and all Andy did was nodding. She stood and her dress fell down to the floor. They were both in lingerie and high heels now. Andy now finally started to move. Her hands went to Mirandas waist and she caressed her and held her.

"Miranda. You are fucking sexy. This is the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. I'll kiss you now."

She leaned in and finally captured her perfect lips. That hot lethal mouth of hers. That fired so many people. That made grown men cry. She was plundering it. She was seeking for entrance with her tongue and it got granted immediately. Someone moaned and to Andys surprise it wasn't her. She could come only by that. But she would have more self control. She would fuck her boss good.

She spun Miranda around and lifted her on the desk. The editor gasped and smirked at the roughness of her assistant. She slid her hand down to one of her breasts and caressed it at first and then she squeezed it which made Miranda moan in pleasure.

"Oh god, I wanted you for so long Andrea."

"Mhhh M'randa, you feel so good. I wanna make you feel good." They made out for a bit longer until Andy sank down on her knees. She put her hands on Mirandas panties and ask with her eyes for permission. Once granted by a nod she slid them down her sexy legs.

Miranda threw her head back and bit her lip once Andy started to kiss her center. Andy stopped went back up and pushed her upper body down on the desk. She crawled on top of her and made out some more. Miranda tasted herself and moaned.

"I want you to relax and enjoy now." Andy purred in her ear while Miranda was whispering little pleas'.

Andy slid back down she spread Mirandas legs once more and pulled her to the edge so she had better access. She sat down in Mirandas chair and had her spread side in front of her. She played with her fingers in Mirandas wetness before she gave into Mirandas pleas. She went in and sucked and fucked the life out of her. Miranda arched off the desk and moaned Andys name while she came. Andy didn't stop but slowed down and let Miranda ride out her orgasm.

She crawled back on top of the desk and hovered over Miranda. Her eyes were closed and she was panting.

"Andrea...oh lord...andrea..." Was all Miranda uttered. She kissed her collarbone and Miranda opened her eyes. She took Andys head in her hands and pulled her in to kiss her deeply and passionately.

Miranda rose and pushed Andy off her. They were both standing up now and Miranda grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"I think you deserve a reward my dear." She whispered in her ear. She started to assault the woman's neck and lips and Andy was a goner. She gave into the devils seduction skills.

The woman was feeling her up and slowly slid her hand in her panties. She was soaked, feeling that Miranda grinned against Andys lips while kissing her.

"Mhhh so ready for me." Andy wasn't able to say a word she was to close to orgasm. She just moaned and writhed under the editors touch.

Miranda easily slid in two fingers.

"Wrap your leg around me So I can fuck you better Andrea." Was all she ordered and she obeyed right away. Andy started to jerk her hips in a matching rhythm with Miranda. She put her arms around her neck and held on tight to the editor. She was panting into Mirandas ears and it made Miranda horny all over again. She maneuvered herself so she was riding Andys leg. She had to hold them steady with one hand against the wall. They were fucking each other desperately, passionately and with so much desire. Hearing Andy tumbling over the edge Miranda wasn't able to hold back either and she came with her with a silent cry.

Once they were all sated. Andy dropped her leg and laid her head against Mirandas shoulder.

Miranda was panting and felt how Andy slid down the wall. She let her slide down easily and went to sit in between Andys legs with her back against her chest. Andy held her tightly and Miranda put her hand over Andys and they started to intertwine them. She leaned her head back at Andys shoulder and relaxed in her arms.

"That was just wonderful...and truly unexpected."

"Unexpected...yes." Was the first thing Andy said after their passionate love making.

A silent tear rolled down Andys eye and she thought how this would be the first and the last time she ever felt so desired. Or would she...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Chapter 2

Andy wasn't sure what to do. She stopped the tears and just enjoyed the feeling of having Miranda Priestly in her arms. She started caressing her arms. As Miranda caught her breath she turned her head and looked at Andy smiling. She put her arm back and pulled Andys head towards her. She licked her lower lip and Andy was a goner. She went in the missing inches and kissed her very softly. Miranda slowly closed her eyes and hummed quietly.

They pecked each other's mouth and Miranda couldn't hold back anymore and turned around to kiss her properly. She kneeled now between her legs and held her face as they deepened the kiss. This time it was Andy moaning. Andy reached for Mirandas ass and squeezed it. She felt the woman's skin was cold and she got concerned.

"Miranda...mhhhh oh lord... mhhhh are you cold?" Andy asked between kisses.

Miranda stopped and smiled.

"No Andrea, I'm burning up for you to be exact. But I think we should take this somewhere more private."

She stood and Andy never saw anything more erotic than this woman only with a bra and high heels holding her hand out to help her up.

"God Miranda you are so incredible sexy." Andy gushed and Miranda blushed and turned around to get her clothes.

"Thank you darling. Excuse me." She took her clothes and went into her private bathroom. Andy still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had just had sex with Miranda Priestly. She got dressed while Miranda was in the bathroom.

Andy was already done and got out to get their coats and purses. After Miranda didn't come out for quite a while, Andy started to worry. She sneaked closer to the bathroom door and listened. She was clearly in there, but what she heard almost broke her heart. She heard Miranda sobbing, she couldn't do anything else then go in right away to check on her boss. She saw Miranda sitting on the floor crying.

She hurried over and kneeled down beside her.

"Miranda what's wrong? Oh my god did ...did I hurt you or do something wrong?" Andy didn't care that a few hours before there were the rules, no touching Miranda and no asking Miranda questions, but she thought after fucking Miranda those wouldn't apply anymore. So she went in and hugged her. Miranda clung to her.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Andy heard Miranda say.

"Shhh Miranda please don't cry. I'm here...it's ok...shhhh." She soothed her and rocked her until she felt that Miranda calmed down. She sat right next to her and held her in her arms.

"Now Miranda. Will you please tell me what's going on. I never saw you like that and it kinda scares me a bit. What's wrong?" She looked over at her with a little smile.

"I...just think it's not fair...to you Andrea." Andy got scared.

"What's not fair ?" Andy asked.

"I think you deserve to be asked out on a date and not just fucked right away like I did. That's so disrespectful of me and I'm ashamed and scared that you think that was it when all I want..." Andy saw where she was going and stopped by putting her finger on Mirandas lips.

"Shhhhh...ok listen to me please. First of all I loved our little adventure out there just now. And second of all. Who said we can't go out on a date after we had sex. There is no rule and it's certainly not disrespectful because I wanted it too. I want you Miranda and I wanted to fuck you and hell it was amazing. Please don't be ashamed and please ...Miranda...will you give me the honor of taking you on a date please?" Miranda smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

She caressed the young woman's cheek and smiled. Andy was in heaven.

"You know Andrea, I really want to give this a serious try with us. I know it maybe seems sudden and unexpected but for me it really isn't. I have these thoughts about you and us since a long time in my mind. And yes a date with you would make me very happy. But you know what else would make me really happy? If we get up this floor and go home because my back is killing me." Andy chuckled and got up and helped her new love to get up as well. She drew her in her arms and kissed her softly. Miranda deepened the kiss and slid her hands through her hair.

Andy reciprocated and granted Mirandas tongue entrance. They made out for a while until it started to heat up immensely in that private bathroom of hers. Miranda broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Andrea..." she was panting. "I don't know how you do this to me, i need to be good but..."

Andy pulled her in again and kissed her passionately.

"I never said I want you to be good. I know we agreed to go on a date first but won't that be much better if we got rid of all our sexual tension...so uhmmmm...will you stay with me tonight at my apartment? I need to show you how sexy you are and how much i want you."

Miranda looked stunned at her and smirked.

"By all means than...call Roy."

The End

I think I leave this story with this chapter. Im grateful for your reviews :)


End file.
